Jack's Biggest Fan
by Wolflihood
Summary: When a woman appears and runs away, will Jack know who she is? sorry bad at summaries. R&R please! First chap. is short but next will be longer. Chapters 1,2&3 now rewritten! Not very much has changed!
1. Girl From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the four brothers. This is my second story. I haven't finished my first but i will. I hope you like it! Please review and tell me if its good or bad.

Chapter one: Girl from the past

It was dark and glumy outside in New York as Jack Mercer walked down the street to a bar where he was performing with his band Run Away. (stupid name i know)

When he finally got to the bar,it was almost time to go on stage.

"What took you so long?" asked Jimmy, the drummer in the band.

"My brothers called me. I gotta go back home. Somethin's up." said Jack.

"But we have a gig tomorrow."said Anthony, the second guitar player in the group since Jack was the first and lead singer.

"You have to cancel." said Jack

"There was gonna be scouts out there tomorrow." said Jimmy

"Well I'm not staying until tomorrow. I'm leaving after the show."

Yeah ok just don't forget about us."

"Family first. But won't forget about you guys."

"Whatever man, It's time to go on stage."

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Here is Run Away!" yelled the announcer.

As they began to sing, Jack noticed someone he thought he hadn't seen in years. When they finally finished their song and got their applauses, the person was gone. "Damn" whispered Jack.

"What?"said Jimmy.

"I thought I saw someone I knew."

"Why didn't you go up to him?"

"**She** left."

"Oh it was a girl."

"Yeah. Well I gotta go. I'll see you guys later. Tell Anthony I said bye."

"Ok, See ya."

As Jack walked out the bar, he saw the woman from inside the bar getting into her car. "Hey!" yelled Jack. The woman saw him and quickly got into her car and drove away. "Wait!" But she kept going.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Jack arrived at his mother's house, which was now like Bobby's house since his mother died a year ago. Jack almost died but was lucky to survive. _Knock Knock_ "Who the hell is it?" yelled a familiar voice. "Bobby it's me Jack." Bobby opened the door to make sure it was really his brother. Once he knew it was he opened the door all the way and let Jack in.

"Hey Fairy. Glad you came home." said Bobby.

"it's good to be back home."

After an hourt of being at home, Jack heard a knock at the door. He opened the door and there stood the woman from the bar in New York. "Hi Jackie." she said, smiling.

Sorry if its short! I will make the next one longer! You will learn more about the girl next too. Please review. I'd appriciate it.


	2. Don't you remember me?

Thank you Eurazian gurl33 and Mizz-Whizz49 for reviewing my story!

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Four Brothers but I wished I owned Jack. I only own one character, Katie. And maybe more to come.

Chapter: Don't you remember me?

"Who the hell are you?" asked Jack.

"You seriously don't know who I am?" she asked.

"No I don't know who you are. Just tell me."

"How do you not remember this face Jackie? I mean really, I am your biggest fan." she whispered in a low, but sweet voice.

Jack only knew one person who said that to him like that. _No, it couldn't be her._ He thought. _No! I know it isn't, but I could see._ "Katie?" he finally said.

"Hi Jack Now you remember." she pulled him in for a hug and he glady accepted it. _Damn he's warm. He looks so much sexier since he left. He smells so good and his eyes are still beautiful._ She pulled away from him. "How have you been?"

"Good, I guess. But since things have happened, It's hasn't really been the same."

"Yeah I heard about how you got shot. Are you ok?."

"Yeah-Wait, how did you hear about that?"

"You know me and Camille were very close so we kept in touch."

"Oh, Why didn't you call me?" he said, with a sad look on his face, looking at the ground.

" I couldn't bear to do it. I thought you would hate me for not calling you after so long." She put her head down to look at the ground, but Jack lifted her head with his finger. "I could never hate you." he whispered. She looked up at him but before she could say another word,his mouth collided with hers. The kiss started off gentle but once Jacks tongue demanded entry into her mouth and she let him, there was more passion to it. His hands made his way up to her shirt and when his hand rested on her breast, she removed it. "Why didn't you call me?" asked Katie.

"I thought you forgot about me after I left."

"I could never forget you, Jack." He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away."We should fnish this later, I wanna see the rest of the family."

"Ok, we'll fnish this after dinner." He kissed her once more and held the door open for them to walk in.

"Wow, she didn't change anything." said Katie.

"She always thought we would come back so she just kept it the way it was. Ey Bobby! Come down her theres someone I want you to see!"

Sorry If it's short again but i'm tryin to keep every thing together in chapters. Please review!


	3. Jackie has a girlfriend!

Thank you Jack Mercer Fan, Mizz-Whizz49, oOoDancingQueenoOo,Aragornsgirll and eurazian gurl33 for reviewing my chapters! It means so much to me! tear jk!

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Four Brothers but I wished I did! Thier so hot, especially Jack! Ok, on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Jackie has a girlfriend!

"Ey Bobby, get your ass down here! I have someone I want you to see!" screamed Jack.

"It better not be one of your little boyfriends!" yelled Bobby, from upstairs.

"It's not-Wait, Shut the hell up! I'm not gay!"

"Whatever you say Fairy. I'll be down there in a minute."

"Tell Angel to come downstairs too." Five minutes later, Bobby and Angel came downstairs with Sofi behind them to find Jack making out with some girl. Katie heard them come down the stairs and pushed Jack off of her. She pushed too hard and Jack fell on the floor. "Shit, sorry Jackie. You ok?" said Katie.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"I know this chica ain't your girlfriend, Jackie" said Sofi, Angel's girlfriend.

"Yeah she is. Don't you guys remember Katie?" Bobby, Angel and Sofi stared at her for a minute, making Katie uncomfortable. Bobby looked her up and down several times and so did Angel. Sofi caught him and slapped him on the back of his head. "Damn Sofi, what the hell was that for!" screamed Angel.

"Stop checking her out, Angel!" Sofi screamed back, making Bobby laugh. Sofi went over to Bobby and slapped him too.

"La Vida Loca, what the hell is your problem!" yelled Bobby.

"That was for being an asshole!" She slapped him again. "And that's for checking out your brothers girlfriend!"

"Bitch"

"Asno(Jackass)"

"You lucky I don't know what you just said! Anyways, how you been Katie? I haven't seen you in a year, where you been?" He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I've been good. I was still in New York. How bout you Bobby? Still don't have a girl I see." said Katie. That made everyone laugh and Bobby just stood there glaring at everyone.

"What you laughin at Fairy, You never had a girlfriend before Katie." said Bobby.

"Yes I have." said Jack.

"Who was the last girlfriend you had besides Katie?"

"Uh...um...hmm...I don't remember!"

"Yeah exactly."

"Whatever. Call Jerry and tell him to come over for dinner."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Jerry came over with his wife Camille and his two daughters Danielle and Amelia. "Is that who I think it is!" said Camille.

"Hey Camille!" yelled Katie.

"How you been?"

"Good, Good. I see you got kids now. They are soo pretty." She bent dow to look at the little girls. "Hi. My name is Katie. Whats yours?"

"Amelia." she said shyly. "Who are you?"

"I'm your uncle Jack's girlfriend."

"Ooh Uncle Jack has a _girlfriend_!" She ran to her sister and told her. "Danielle, Uncle Jack has a girlfriend!"

"OOOOHHH!" yelled Danielle. They ran into the kitchen where Jack and Katie were. "OOOOHH! Are you two gonna get married like mommy and daddy?"

"Uh..." replied Jack

"No not now," said Katie, "Maybe someday and if we do you two will be in the wedding. Ok?"

"Yay!" screamed both girls. They ran up to Katie and gave her a hug. After that, Katie turned to see Jack staring at her with a small grin on his face. "What?" asked Katie.

"Nothing. Your good with kids. I see they like you too. But I already figured that since your so damn beautiful." said Jack.

Katie blushed and gently pulled him down to kiss him. Just as the kiss was beginning to heat up, Jerry called them for dinner. "Don't worry Jack, we will still finish this after dinner." Said Katie as she winked and walked away.

"Damn" muttered Jack as he watched her walk away. Once he stepped into the dining room, everyone was already at the table leaving a seat open for him next to Katie. She looked over to him and gave him a seductive smile.

"Hurry up Jackie, the food's gettin cold!" yelled Angel. After Bobby said grace, they finally started eating.

"So Katie were you still thinking about Jack after he left?"asked Bobby

"Of course I did. But after a month of him being gone and me being lonely, I tried to move on." said Katie.

"You had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. I thought things were going great until he lost his job and things just went wrong."

"How?"

"To get his anger out, he used me as a punching bag. That went on for about a year and I finally got away. I wanted to see Jack again after all of that happened. Especially when I found out he was shot. I wasn't even sure he was still alive. I'm just happy that he is."

"We're all happy he made it through."

"Why did you drive away from me that night?" asked Jack.

"I was shocked, scared, and nervous about seeing you, so I just drove away. Besides, you didn't even call me to tell me you were back."

"I was trying to but you moved out of the apartment and changed your cell number so, how could I have?"

"Well, none of this really matters, just as long as I have you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was done with dinner and Jerry, Camille and the kids had went home. Angel and Sofi were in his room doing what they do best, besides fighting. Bobby was laying on the couch watching t.v. and Jack and Katie were finishing up washin the dishes. "You ready to go upstairs Jack?" asked Katie.

"I've been waiting since you told me outsaid this morning." said Jack

"Ok, let's go" She took his hand and led him up the stairs. About mid-way to the door, Jack picked her up, Bridal style and carried her to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like this chapter!

WARNING: Next chapter will cause the rating to go up to M which means that Jack and Katie will be "Doin it". If you don't like it you can wait to the chapter after it but you might be a little confused. Please Review!


	4. I still love you

Thanks again to: Mizz-Whizz49, Ravendarkness, NeNa666, Icy-Dropletz, Kathleen13, Jack Mercer Fan and oOoDancingQueenoOo for reviewing last chapter! I will do ths little thanking thingymajigger every chapter so get used to it! Jk, Jk!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bobby, Jack, Angel, or Jerry But if I could Jack would be mine! I only own Katie!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: I still love you

Jack carefully set her down on the bed and laid down on top of her. He started kissing her while his hands roamed everywhere on her body. Jack ended the kiss and started kissing her again, only on her neck. She moaned with pleasure as he nibbled on her neck. He slid his hands underneath her shirt and saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. He looked up at her and she winked at him. He lifted her shirt off of her head and just looked at her. "What Jack?" asked Katie.

"Nothing. It's just that your so beautiful." said Jack. Katie blushed and pulled him down so that their lips could meet again. She pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor with hers. She started to unbuckle his pants as he got up to take them off. Once his pants and boxers were off, he started to take off hers. He began to tease her by slowly unzipping her jeans. When they were finally unzipped, he took what seemed like forever to get them off. He got back on top of her and kissed again. "Are you sure?" asked Jack

"Of course I am" said Katie, and with that Jack entered her. She let out a loud moan as he began to thrust inside of her. She moved her hips up a little pulling him inside her more, making him groan. He began rockng back and forth faster and faster making her moan. "Oh god, Jack" she whispered. She felt her orgasm building up as he went faster. She flipped from under him and got on top of him and started rocking back and forth.

"Holy shit" muttered Jack. She kissed him hungrily and let their tongues play with each other before she moved her mouth to his ear. She pulled on his lobe which made him go crazy. Jack flipped her back on to her back and got off of her. She stared at him confused. "You will see" said Jack. He ran his finger along the inside of her thigh and soon enough she felt a finger inside of her. He started moving slowly but picked up speed as he slipped another inside of her. Within minutes she she came to a release and Jack was inside her once again.

"I'm about to come" said Jack. "Come inside me Jack, I want to feel you inside me." said Katie. "Are you sure?" "Yes" Moments later, he exploding inside her causing her to come too. Jack collapsed beside her on the bed and held her. She had fallen asleep and he was watching her sleep. _God, she's beautiful._ Jack thought. He lightly kissed her lips and she woke up. "Hey you, Sex-god" said a groggy Katie.

"Sex-god?" asked Jack.

"Yeah Jack, Sex-god. That's what you are."

"Really? I feel better now." He smiled and kissed her on her forehead. "Do you think we should go downstairs?"

"We probably should. I know everyone heard us." Katie slipped on one of Jack's shirts and began to head out of the room when Jack grabbed her arm. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it Jack?"

"I still love you."

"I love you too. I already knew that though, you told me right before you left to go to your mom's funeral."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_Jack walked back into their bedroom and sat down on the bed still shaking. HIs eyes were red and his head were in his hands. "Jack whats wrong?" asked Katie._

_"My mom...she was shot"_

_"Omigod" she pulled Jack into her arms and let him cry on her shoulder._

_"I have to go back to detroit and sort out some things."_

_"Ok, do you want me to come wth you?"_

_"No, I need to do this with my brothers."_

_"Ok..."_

_"But don't worry, I'll always love you."_

_"So will I Jack."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Yeah I know but I wanted to tell you." He bent down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Ready to go downstairs?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

I have to rewrite chapters 1-3 so that it fits with this chapter! I understand if it confuses you but when I rewrite those chapters, You will get it! Sorry if the ending was stupid but I need to keep things in order. Please Review!


	5. Marriage?

**I know I have taken soooooooooooo long to update with the story! Sorry! Now thanks to my reviewers for last chapter:Kathleen13, Mizz-Whizz49, OTHCharmedHPFreak,MercerJack4, Chanandaler Bong, XxLost'n'LovexX, Jack Mercer Fan, and VictoriaSecret23! I love all of your stories too! Ok on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, You already know what I will say: don't own any of the Four Brothers, But I wish I owned Jack But I do own Katie.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5: Marriage?

Katie quietly opened the door and peeked her head out. "Is the coast clear?" asked Jack. "I think so. Come on." They quietly tried to tip-toe their way to the bathroom, but just as they reached the door, Bobby opened it. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the two _lovebirds_ that woke me up last night." said Bobby. "Were we that loud?" murmered Jack. "Yea, you were." "Well sorry Bobby, but can we get in the bathroom now?" asked an impatient Katie.

"So you can fuck again?"

"No, We need to take a shower."

"Yea, yea. Go ahead." As soon as Bobby left, they made their way into the bathroom. As Katie began turning on the water, Jack began heading for the door. "Where you goin?" asked Katie. "I gotta go ask Bobby somethin, I'll be right back." "Wait, Jack." She turned him around fully and gave him a passionate kiss. "Don't be too long." "I won't."

Jack walked down the hall and opened Bobby's door. "What the hell! Oh, it's you." said Bobby.

"Did I scare you?" teased Jack.

"Hell no. What do you want?"

"I wanna ask you somethin."

"What?"

"Would it be ok if Katie moved in?"

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm thinkin of proposin to her." Bobby stared at Jack in disbelief.

"Really? You sure?"

"Yea. I really love her. Plus, I already have the ring." He took a small velvet box out his pocket and opened it to show Bobby what was inside. It was a silver engagement ring with hearts on either side of the 3 diamonds."It's 2 carats. Do you think she will like it? I was gonna propose before I came back here but I had no time."

"I think she gonna love it. Baby bro finally growin up." Bobby pulled him in for a hug. "Proud of you man."

"Thanks. Now I need to figure out how to do all this."

"I think I can help. Sit down."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anybody home?" called out Katie. "I guess not." she muttered to herself. She took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack and started to walk towards the stairs when she saw something. "What is that?" She bent down to pck it p and saw that it was a rose petal. She looked on the next step and saw that there were more. She got halway up the stairs when she a candle.

_Why is there a candle in the middle of the stairs_? she asked herself. _Weird. _She continued walking but stopped when she heard Jack playing. "Jack?" She continued walking toward the door to hear what he was singing.

_Katie, You are the love of my life_

She smiled and cracked the door open and saw that candles were lit everywhere.

_I want to be with you forever_

She opened the door wider to find a heart on the floor made of rose petals and in the middle was a small box.

_I need you in my life_

She started to walked over to get the box but Jack stopped her.

_I love you_

She sat down on the bed while Jack put down the guitar and grabbed the small box. He opened it and got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" asked Jack as he wiped away one of her tears.

"Yes, of course!" screamed Katie. She pulled him up a little and gave him a passionate kiss. "I love you Jack Mercer."

"I love you too, Katie soon to be Mrs.Mercer."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is she in that house?" asked the man.

"Yeah" answered the other man.

"You sure? Don't fuckin play with me"

"Yeah man she in there. I saw walk in there."

"Ok pull up to the house next to it"

"Why?"

"You'll see. Once we get her, she will be mine again." They pulled up to the house next door to the Mercers and rolled up the windows to keep hidden.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was amazing Jack." said Katie. "Well that's why you call me the sex-god, so I should be amazing, right?" replied Jack.

"Oh, shut up." They began to kiss again when suddenly "Jack pick up those fuckin- Oh sorry, didn't know you were _busy_." said Bobby.

"Can't you fuckin knock Bobby?" asked Katie.

"Whatever, just come downstairs."

"Why?" asked Jack.

"Theres a note for Katie that I found on the door step."

Ten minutes later, Katie and Jack were downstairs. "Here" said Bobby.

_To my Dear, DEAR Katie,_

_I see that you have left New York without me. Why Babe? Didn't you miss me? Well I guess not since you didn't come to visit me in jail. But you have something I want. I'll get it back one way or another. And you will be mine once again._

_Love, Derrick_

_P.S. You might want to get away from those Mercers, they are trouble. And maybe you should break off your little relationship with you ex Jack if you know whats good for you._

"Oh my god." screamed Katie. "He found me."

"Who?" asked Jack.

"Her ex, I'm guessing." said Bobby. Bobby looked at Katie and waited for an answer.

"Yeah my ex. I don't know how he found me but he did."

"Can I see the note?" said Jack.

"Here." Jack read over it and crumpled it up.

"How would he know about us?"

"I don't know but-" She couldn't finish her sentence because of the gun shot that came flying into the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry I took so long with ths chappie.**

**I have something to tell you all. I have to get rid of the internet for a while, so I can't put anymore chapters up for a while. I don't know when I am getting rid of it but I don't think It will be soon so I will try to put up more chapters before this happens. Maybe I'llhave one up by the end of the week I'm not sure. And I will _try_ to update Past Love. I willfinish that one of these days, don't worry!Please Review!**


	6. New Life

Hello Again! I'm glad to finally be back into ths writing world!

MAJOR, MAJOR MAJOR Thanks to MyWordIsGood for co-writing this chapter with me. She is the greatest person ever! Read her story Ever The Same and review it! It's one of the best Four Brother stories!

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter: ImAdctd2A3rdClssRkStr, XxLost'n'LovexX, Mizz-Whizz49, MercerJack4, and OTHlover04. You guys are great!

Disclaimer: Yea you already know... Don't own any of the Four Brothers...Wish I had Jack...But I have Katie (It's not the same!)

On with the story!

Chapter 6: New Life

"Katie get down!" yelled Jack.

Katie quickly did what Jack said and got down on the floor. Katie got down to the floor just in time as a bullet whizzed past. A scream escaped her trembling lips, frightened among all the instant chaos. In only a matter of seconds, the Mercer house was under attack with bullets breaking through the once safe exterior. While Jack and Bobby were shooting outside to get rid of the madness, neither noticed Katie struggling to move across the room to get to the kitchen.

Sirens were heard coming from across town. Broken glass and dilapidated brick fell slowly, ringing in Katie's ears. Her cries were muffled by the sounds of gunshots, the shrilling sound of pleas for help went unanswered, even while she continued shuffling herself across the floor.

Katie noticed the trail of blood she was leaving behind, it was escaping faster and faster from her torso. She fell to the ground, instinctively reaching for the wooden leg and attempted to raise herself from the ground. It failed but she only yanked harder with all her strength. The glass vase tipped over and crashed down onto the ground. Katie yelled, protecting her eyes and wishing for everything to be over.

As the glass vase hit the ground, Jack turned around and noticed Katie laying on the ground with a pool of blood beneath her. Katie was crying out constantly from the pain, seeking the opportunity for medical help and the familiar embrace of Jack.

When the shooting finally stopped, Bobby came over to help Jack put Katie in the ambulance. The paramedics pushed and shoved Jack and Bobby out of the way and carefully put Katie into the ambulance and shut the doors in his face. As they pulled off, Jack watched in silence as the blue and red lights slowly faded away.

Afraid of what would come he had questions throbbing in his head- would she even survive? Was it all his fault? Was it all really over with the gunmen? Would everything be alright? It didn't look fatal but he wasn't a doctor. That wasn't his decision. There was no actual guarantee, only faith in that'd he see her alive once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final day in the hospital for Katie had come. Jack was trustily by his lover's side, not leaving her for one moment. Even when she detested to his kindness, wanting him to get some rest and at least shower. It reminded Katie of her first meeting the dirty rocker in a New York bar about three years earlier. A day that was crucial to their entire bond….

_Flashback_

_It was hot inside of Smokey's, where a band called Run Away was just ending their first gig. Girls were screaming all over the place, mostly for the lead singer of the group. He was about 6 feet tall with dirty blonde hair that stuck up in every direction you could imagine. He had blue eyes that were so beautiful, you could get lost in them. He was thin but he was muscular. He caught the attention of every girl in the room. But he only wanted the attention of one special girl._

_Her name was Katie. She was a bartender at Smokey's. She was the most beautiful girl Jack had ever seen. She had penetrating green eyes and waist length light brown hair. Her smile could cheer you up when you were down. Jack didn't think that he was her type, but that didn't keep him from trying. _

_His song was finally over, so he decided to go over to Katie and try to ask her out. When he got to the bar, Katie looked up and gave him her beautiful smile. "Hey, Katie." said Jack. _

_Hi Jack. Great gig tonight. You were amazing." replied Katie. 'Gosh, He looks good tonight,' she thought. "You want a drink?" _

_"No, I'm good. Actually I came over here to-" Jack was cut short by the screaming girl who threw herself at Jack."OH, MY, GOSH! Jack, you are soo hot! You were amazing on stage! You wanna meet somewhere?" The girl practically ignored the fact that he was talking to Katie. _

_"Uh, I'm in the middle of something right now but meet me outside ok?" Jack asked, with a wink. "OK!" yelled the girl. She quickly ran outside. "So, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go out sometime?" asked Jack._

_"But what about your little groupie outside?" _

_"I wasn't gonna meet her out there. I was just gonna sneak out the back. Besides, I don't wanna go out with her, I wanna go out with you." _

_Katie blushed a crimson red and said "Yea we can go out sometime." _

_End Flashback_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was the first time any guy had made her blush so vividly, with such butterflies and being wooed so suavely. Katie stared at Jack, fascinated with his boyish charm and handsome looks. Everything that kept things enticing, keeping her addicted and eagerly back for more. The passion. The fireworks. The love. The thrill. The thrill of love's firsts, what most people feel fade quickly in a relationship, burned eternally within their souls.

" Ms. Henderson, may I ask that you tell your visitor to leave already?", Dr. Connelly asked while holding her chart. " This is some private information. He may not want to be in here for this." " He's my husband", Katie lied quickly. She needed Jack to be in there, she always felt safe around him. She clutched his hand tighter, afraid of what news the doctor was bringing into her safe haven.

Katie felt like it was lasting for an eternity. Although it was only mere seconds, Dr. Connelly talked fast and she was zoning him out. All until the word " pregnant" shot from his mouth. Katie froze, feeling heat rush to her face, " Eh? What was that?"

" Pregnant", Dr. Connelly repeated grinning. As if it didn't shatter her world and alter everything. It was no doubt terrific news but it was all happening so fast.

But everything exciting happens fast, you barely have time to catch your breath...

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I hoped you all likeour writing. Remember: Go read Ever The Same and review it!

Now go press the cute little review button. C'mon, You know you wanna!

Bre


End file.
